A place in this world
by Ellenlome
Summary: A fic I wrote a long time ago. Basically, Kurama is back in youko form and in the makai when he stumbles upon a wounded child. What will he do? AU COMPLETE SEQUEL IS UP! check author's note for details.
1. Chapter one

**Author's note:**I've had this fic on my computer for about two years now. I no longer watch Yu Yu Hakusho, although I still love the characters, my favorite being Youko Kurama of course! - Anyway, It's real short and I wasn't really at ease about it. I think the concept came from another fic I read somewhere. I can't remember what it was though, so if anyone reads this fic and recognize where the idea comes from, please tell me so I can acknowledge it! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, although I wish I owned Youko. He's cool. :)

**Chapter one**

Kurama was wandering. It has been three years since Shiori died. Immediately after, he changed back to Youko Kurama and returned to the Makai. Hiei was still busy with Mukuro, Yusuke was becoming more powerful with each passing day, and Botan and Koenma were busy with soul-passing as always.

The kitsune sighed, his five tails low. It was quite depressive to be alone in the Makai, since he knew how it was to be human, with friends. He knew he was becoming more powerful, more than any of the Makai's rulers, but he didn't want it to be known.

The other demons still feared him, and he was still a legend. However, he wasn't cruel anymore, for a part of his human heart remained, and he didn't want to be challenged by everyone.

The tournament Yusuke instigated didn't last long, for soon enough, powerful youkais wanted to take over, and the old realms had to be restored in order to keep peace in the Makai, with, however, better relationships.

Lost in his thoughts, Kurama didn't realize that he had left the forest and was now near a small village. Only when he bumped into the small body did he came back to reality.

A small girl lay there, unconscious, her face in the dirt. She had several bruises and wounds on her cheeks and arms, and it was obvious that she had tried to reach the nearby village, but had collapsed of exhaustion, unnoticed in the morning fog.

_She'll die if she isn't tended soon, _Kurama thought.

He knew he could tend her wounds himself, but he also knew that what she needed most was her parents' love. _In the village._

Kurama's youko self struggled with his conscience, but compassion finally won. He turned back from fox to youko form and cradled the little girl in his arms, careful not to injure her anymore.

Then, he slowly advanced to the wooden gates. He was aware of the danger of being shot, because he was youkai, but he hoped they would be too terrified to aim well.

He knocked on the door lightly, then with more strength. After some time, a head appeared in the guard tower, immediately followed by a yelp and an alarm cry. And then an arrow was shot.

But as expected, it was not well aimed, and landed several feet away from the youko.

"Wait!" Kurama said, "I do not seek any harm to you! See? I found this little girl not far away from here. She is injured, and needs help!"

As he said so, he put the little girl's face in the light. The guard yelped again. Soon after, the doors opened and Kurama entered to find that the whole village's population was there, looking suspiciously at him, rudimentary weapons ready at hand.

Kurama did not care, for a woman at the right caught his attention. She was half-hidden by the crowd, and kept her head low, tears going down her tired face, and the air of despair and sorrow clinging to her.

Feeling herself observed, the woman left her eyes, only to find herself staring into two golden orbs. Then her eyes came to lie on the bundle cradled in the demon's arms, and she cried, rushing to him and taking the child away from the danger.

"What have you done to her!" she said between her tears, anger filling her voice.

"_I_ didn't do _anything _to her, woman. I merely found her lying unconscious before the gates, and decided that she needed immediate care. So I brought her in."

"You lie!" a man behind her said. "Demons never show compassion to humans! What do you want this time? Gold? We don't have any!"

"If I wanted anything, you would be dead for long, human," Kurama replied coldly.

He then turned his gaze back to the woman and her child. The little girl's life was quickly fading away.

Fearing for the youngster, and without thinking more, the youko advanced towards the woman, taking one of the small bags at his belt. The woman looked at him with fearful eyes, as the other townspeople came closer, ready to kill the demon.

"This bag contains healing herbs," the youko said, putting it in the woman's hand. "Boil them in water and give it to her, it will heal her wounds." Then, seeing the look she gave him: "Trust me or not, but if you want her to live, you'll do as I say."

With that, the youko turned and went back to the forest, unaware of the looks of disbelief on the humans' faces.


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it, although whatever you don't recognize from the series is mine.

Please tell me what you think.

_Italics _ thoughts

**Chapter two**

Two days later, Kurama returned to the human village. The wooden gates were no matches for the silver fox, and the kitsune easily crept past them and into the sleeping village. In the west side of the town was a small house, built on stilts as the rest of the village's houses, its windows wide open in the evening's heat. Gracefully, the fox demon jumped inside one of the rooms.

There on a bed lied a small feverish child. Her body was covered with sweat, and she was shaking, despite the warmth of the night and the bedcovers.

_Stupid humans! _Kurama thought. _They didn't give her the herbs! She is going to die!_

The youko silently walked to the kitchen/dining room, and soon found what he sought: the herbs were there, placed on the table, unused. Kurama grabbed them and returned to the room. There, he put them in some water and summoned a heat-producing plant, with which he managed to prepare the medicine. He then poured the mixture between the little girl's dry lips, down to her stomach.

_Don't worry little one, you'll soon walk in the sun again, I promise. _

The child was still shaking, but her fever already had diminished. Putting the empty bowl on the floor, Kurama pulled up the sheets and summoned the heating plant nearer.

_With that, you should be warm for the rest of the night, little one. _

He stayed by her side the whole night, holding her hand, but when dawn's dusk made its way inside the village, he silently left, aware of the human's hatred for youkai. Beside, his presence wasn't required anymore, the little girl was healed.

000000000

When Hilona walked towards her daughter's room, her thoughts were again drawn back to the fox demon that visited them two days ago. She was still intrigued by him, not only because he was youkai, but also because of his unusual show of compassion towards her daughter.

When she entered the room, the unusual warmth alerted her: there was a plant beside her daughter's bed!

She rushed to the little girl, only to notice that the child was sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face, the fever and wounds gone, and the empty bowl along with the herbs' bag on the floor.

"Who?…"

Then evidence struck her:

"The youko! But…when? How? Why?"

Hilona was confused. A small yawn drew her attention back:

"Rya! Oh Rya! You're awake! I was so afraid!" Hilona said, cradling the little girl in her arms, tears flooding her eyes.

"Kaasan!" Rya said. "What happened? I…I don't remember a thing!"

Hilona didn't say anything.

**Later that day…**

"How is she?" asked the brown-bearded man.

"She is as fresh as on the day she was born, Kaleh," answered Hilona, "thanks to the fox demon."

"I still can't believe it! Why would a demon help humans? That's nonsense!"

"I know…," Hilona sighed. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't think so," Kaleh answered. "From what Rya told me, he was there with her the whole night and is aware of her healing. He must know she's fine now." Then, looking at the black-eyed woman: "He won't come back, and that's for the best."

"Kaasan! Look what I made!"

The two adults turned to see the six years old girl rushing to their side, holding something in her hand.

"Well! That's pretty Rya-chan!" exclaimed Hilona. "Who is it for?

"I made it for my friend in silver!" said the girl happily. "If he comes back, I'll give it to him!"

Kaleh looked at Rya with disapproval, but didn't say anything. The girl was holding a necklace of colored rocks, with a lock of her golden hair attached to it in the middle. Kaleh was outraged that she dared giving her own hair to a demon, and wanted to shout at her, but instead he said:

"It…is a beautiful necklace Rya, but…I don't think your friend will come back." Then, seeing the deception on her face: "If you really want to give it to him, you should put it at the edge of the wood, and then he'll pick it up."

"Really?" asked Rya.

"Yeah, really."

_Like that, I should take it back and sell it to the next trader so that Hilona can buy that dress she saw last time the caravan was here, _thought Kaleh, _and she won't be sad. Everyone's happy._

"You're really nice, Kaleh-san!" exclaimed Rya. "I'll do it immediately!"

"Be sure to stay in the watchers' sight, Rya!" warned Hilona. "And don't go too far from the village!"

"Sure 'Kaasan!"

The little girl was off, running through the village and past the gates. She ran on her little legs, careful not to fall or bump, until she reached the forest's edge. There was a giant tree there, its branches spreading far. Rya kneeled in front of it and placed the necklace within its roots. Then, turning to the forest:

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sure you'll know. I made this necklace for you. I hope you'll like it…Farewell my silver friend!"

0000000000

Under a nearby bush, Kurama laid, his ears stretched out. He heard the little girl's speech, and was so happy she was alive. But he feared that he might frighten her, so he didn't get out. After the little girl's departure, he slowly crept out of the bush, and went to the tree: the necklace was there. It was simple and without any commercial valor.

However, it was more precious to the youko than anything he had seen or stolen in the past, and so, turning back to his youko form, he slipped it around his neck, delicately touching the strands of hair, a smile wide on his face…

000000000000

Kaleh watched from the guard tower as Rya run to the forest. He carefully noticed where she placed the necklace, and observed her as she returned. As soon as she was back in the village, he began to go down the stairs.

"Kaleh!" one of the guards hushed. "Look at that!"

Kaleh quickly went back up, only to see the most impossible thing: the youko was there! He took the necklace, and put it around his neck.

"It looks like he likes it!" said one of the guards, amazed.

And indeed, it was true: the youko actually seemed to _enjoy _the present.

Then the demon disappeared, along with Rya's necklace.

00000000

**Author's note: **I forgot to say that I'm assuming there are some human villages in the Makai. Hope it clarifies some things.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Man, if I owned it, I would be rich….which I'm not, so I don't own it. Obviously. (snif) 

**Author's note: **Very VERY short chapter, I know. Sorry. It's just an interlude, and as I said, it's an old story and I didn't bother to rewrite it.

Chapter three 

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"None of your business Hiei."

"Perhaps he doesn't want to tell us because he's got a LOVER!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!"

"Baka Yusuke!"

"Hn!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Kurama shouted angrily. "I do _not_ wish and will _not_ tell you where I got it! Is that clear?"

"Hn! Stupid fox!" said Hiei from the tree branch where he was sitting. "Probably stole it somewhere."

"I didn't…!"

"Well, if you didn't stole it, where did you get it?" said Yusuke as he shot another rock with his reigun.

"You know, Kurama," said Kuwabara, "you should tell him. After all, we're in his realm…"

Kurama glared evilly at him.

"Oh, come on Kurama!" Yusuke said. "I didn't invite you all only to see us arguing about such a stupid thing! Spat it out and we'll all go back to common conversation."

"You mean fighting," said Hiei with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, as you wish! So Kurama?"

Yusuke turned to the youko. Kurama was quite intimidating in this form, and was eyeing the Makai lord with a glare that spoke of death.

Did Yusuke didn't notice or choose to ignore it, no one will never know, but the next moment, the four friends had been replaced by two fleeing youkai and a human, pursued by an angry youko, all this under the cover of laugher.

At diner… 

"Well Yusuke, that was nice. Where did you have these vegetables?"

"Those are from Keiko's personal garden Kurama," answered the black-haired man. "Since she's moved here, she's been overactive to keep them alive in the Makai's climate!"

"Really? Perhaps I can help. Where is her garden?"

"Well, just go down the big black marble stairs in the palace's gardens, and you'll find it. I'm sure she'll appreciate your help."

"Thanks, Yusuke."

Immediately after Kurama's departure, Kuwabara leaned towards his old friend:

"Hey! Yusuke! Were you able to know the origin of his necklace?"

"Neh!" answered Yusuke, putting his boots on the table. "He's quite the difficult guy, ya know!"

"Hn! Is it that important?" asked Hiei, polishing his katana.

"Not really," said Yusuke, "but it'll be fun, if only to tease him about the owner of the blond lock!"

"(Evil grin) Perhaps I could track his trail with my jagan…" said Hiei.

"YOU WOULD!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. (Big smiles)

"(Evil evil grin, katana shining) Yeah."


	4. Chapter four

Author's note:I'm baaack! - sorry it took me so long to update this story but assessments finished right today and I really wasn't in the mood to write. The only reason I actually updated my other story is because my muses just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, this was actually two chapters originally, but I decided that you guys deserved longer chappies, so here goes! I spell-checked it, just to be sure. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, obviously. Well, except for all original characters and the plot of course. :)

_Italics_ thoughts

Chapter four 

Kurama was dreaming.

He was in a forest, which looked quite familiar to him. The trees were beautiful, and there was a little stream running in the middle of a glade. Kurama put his fingers in the clear water and enjoyed the feeling of cool fluid running through them.

Encouraged by this, he decided to follow the stream, playing along with it.

The sun suddenly disappeared behind a cloud of heavy smoke, and the smell of burning wood invaded the atmosphere. Ashes filled the air, along with screams of fear and agony.

Kurama left up his head, and discovered the most horrifying sight: the village was on fire!

000000000

Kurama woke up in a scream, only to find himself in the soft bed in Yusuke's palace. The wind was blowing gently outside and the youko walked to the window to gain some fresh air.

What a nightmare! He thought. 

"It wasn't a nightmare!" he said aloud to nobody. "I'm sure there is something bad that is going to happen…"

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice in a nearby tree.

Kurama jumped slightly.

"Hiei! How long have you been there?"

"Hn! Long enough to say you're not in your normal state, fox! What happened?"

"No…nothing! It was merely a bad dream, nothing more…"

"If you say so."

000000000

**The morning after…**

"Are you sure you cannot stay any longer?" asked Yusuke. "I had planned festivities…"

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I really can't," answered Youko Kurama. "I just remembered I had a meeting with a merchant in two days from now. I really can't."

"Oh, we'll miss you Kurama-kun!" said Keiko, coming up to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek, which made Yusuke a bit jealous. "I hope you come back soon: it is always a pleasure to have you around!"

"Thanks Keiko-chan. Goodbye!"

Kurama resumed to his fox form and disappeared into the woods. Keiko kissed Yusuke when she saw the flustered look on his face, then went to her garden. All of a sudden, Hiei appeared at the scene:

"Where is Kurama?"

"He went to a meeting with a 'merchant'," answered Kuwabara, a large grin on his face implying that he didn't trust the youko's explication at all. "What did you want with him anyway?"

"Hn! I tracked his energy trail last night and…"

"When did you found the time to do it?" asked Kuwabara puzzled.

"Kazuma!" Yusuke scolded him. "He's faster than any of us, remember?"

"Uh? Oh yeah! So what did you find?"

"Nothing important," answered the spiky-haired and slightly disappointed youkai. "I came upon some woods, clearings, a small human settlement, and a city. He probably got that necklace in the city, so, if you want to find out, go by yourselves! Too huge, even for my jagan, with way too much energy."

"Too bad!" said the tall orange-haired man.

"Hey! Kurama said he was going to meet this 'merchant'!" exclaimed Yusuke. "What about following him? What do you say Hiei?"

"I can easily track him down."

"That's as good as a 'yes' for me! You're in Kazuma?"

"You bet!"

Putting his three lieutenants in charge, Yusuke quickly joined up with the others, after the fleeing kitsune.

000000000000

Kurama had been running through Makai for three days since he left Yusuke's palace. The trip would have exhausted any normal being, but the youko wasn't so weak. He could run for weeks without faltering and with little rest and food, and without even weakening a little. It was a capacity he acquired centuries ago, and it now proved useful.

The dream returned each time he drifted to sleep, with even more details, and recently, with a little voice calling for help, a voice he knew well even if he had heard it only once before.

But what disturbed him more was the dread feeling that grew within him as he was closing in on the village…

He finally came to the forest that bordered the town, the familiar scent of the great trees all around him.

_I will reach the village tomorrow. I should take some rest while I still can._

Kurama made his 'camp' in a nearby giant tree, which was an odd color of ochre, preparing himself for the night. Just before he fell asleep, his hand clutched to the stone necklace he wore.

And then the dream came again…

000000000

Kurama was walking. It wasn't unusual. What was unusual however were the burning ruins he was walking through. What was once a village was now a rotten pile of ashes and burnt wood. There were also one or two corpses scattered around the place. Human corpses.

Then he found the girl. She was standing in the middle of the destructed village, tears having traced clear stains upon her dirty face. Her copper blonde hair was almost black with ashes, and her whole body was like if scorched, blood pouring from the numerous wounds.

_She ought to be dead! _thought the kitsune.

But there she was, standing with her arms spread towards him, pleading in her violet eyes. A voice rose, although she didn't open her mouth:

"Why didn't you come? I've been calling for you for so long! Now, 'Kaasan's dead, and they are going to take us as slaves!"

"Please, don't loose hope so soon little one! I'm coming! Just hold on a little longer! Hold on!"

"I'm doing my best, but I just can't!"

She began to fade.

"HOLD ON!" Kurama shouted as she disappeared.

000000000

Kurama woke up in sweat.

"Gosh! That was so real! I could have sworn she was in front of me! Perhaps it is some sort of telepathy. I wonder how she does it? Perhaps she's got some latent powers? But then, why does she call to me ?"

He pondered over the question, and as no answer came to him in hours, he decided it was as good to go on, since he couldn't sleep either way.

Soon after, he departed from the spot where he laid. As dawn's dusk began to fade and the sun rose, Kurama smelled something odd in the air. Frowning, he continued on, until he knew what smelled like that: burnt wood! But it didn't smell like it was _actually_ burning…No, it smelled like if it had been burnt for some days…

Kurama ran faster. He soon came to the edge of the forest, right in front of the village's gates…or what was left of them. The place looked like it had seen some great battle.

_Those who attacked the village didn't use any magical powers, _thought Kurama. _Judging by the arrows and axes' and swords' marks, and the smell of youkai, it must have been pretty weak demons, probably slave traders since there aren't many corpses._

There were effectively a few demons' corpses, whom Kurama didn't look at, since there were only all-too-common demon's races, and so impossible to track by their identity or origin, along with two or three human guards.

A small cry attracted his attention. Following the noise, Kurama came to the collapsed remains of a house. The moan was coming from under the rubbles, and so Kurama summoned some vines to lift the rocks and pieces of wood, landing a hand to go faster. Soon, the source of the moans came to view: it was the same man who threatened him when he returned the child to the village.

Crouching to his side, the youko quickly examined his wounds. They were numerous, but not serious. However, the arrow in his abdomen was.

The man was conscious, which was a miracle considering his earlier position. However, the pain was too much for him to even open his eyes, and so, he didn't see his rescuer.

Kurama leaned closer to him and said:

"You have been struck by an arrow. It will hurt, but I must remove it to save you."

The youko didn't knew if the man had heard him or not, but he couldn't waste any more time. Placing his hand where the arrow had stricken, he pulled it out firmly with his other hand. Fortunately, the wound wasn't bleeding much and the youko cleaned it and bandaged it without much difficulties. However, the pain of the arrow extracting made the man lost consciousness for good.

Kurama tendered his other wounds and placed him upon a soft couch of vine plants. He then grew up a heating plant and began to prepare his meal.

**Author's note (again): **yes, this chapter is starting in on the action/adventure part of the whole thing. And yes, I know that the whole fic is AU, but heck, I was thirteen (or fourteen, I still don't remember) when I wrote this, so you can't really expect it to be high class. Especially with a crazy girl like me. Anyway, Kurama is completely OOC, and I'm truly sorry about that, but I'm just assuming that he has a lot from his human personality that clings to him now.

Also, the "dream" thing. I was planning to actually make a sequel out of this with the little girl having some kind of demonic ancestry like Yusuke, but then I changed my mind, so I guess you can explain her "powers" by the necklace she gave Kurama. Maybe it is some kind of link between the two of them. I dunno, I'm not really that much into magic charms. :) Ok, now, on to the review responses! -

SingerOfDeath: me too! I actually am trying to rewrite that part to make it a bit funnier, now that I have some better notions of English humor! Lol

Mizuki hikari: Thank you! Hmm, I'm going to ponder on that. :D I may even write a new part just 'cause you suggested it! Would be funny to see that! -

graylady: here you go! - a whole new chappie!

Kato Shingetsu: I actually didn't think of signaling this story as Au. Thanks for making me notice:) (waves happily)

BlackRoseVixen05: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too BlackRose! And don't worry; things are going to speed up a bit in the next chapter!

Kita: Thank you! But no, I'm not in college, I'm already at the university, and I don't really have exams. Just Folio assessments, which are already a lot of stress, I don't want to know how the others cope with exams (sweat drop). I'm a student in Visual Arts in case you're wondering. I'll probably update my bio soon, so check it out if you want more details:)

To everyone who reviewed, including those not mentioned here, I hope you still enjoy the story! And here are some chibi Kurama clones that my muses created the other day! I would have given you the original one, but he just wouldn't allow me to cut him into even pieces. I wonder why? (smirk) (points to self) crazy! (giggles) see ya!


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I own it all! Mwahahahahah! (cough cough) ahah. Hum, ok, so I don't own it. You happy? Argh. Sugar high. Again. Oh yeah. I own all original characters and the plot of this story. " 

**Chapter Five**

_Where am I? Am I dead? Is this Reikai? Am I going to be judged?_

Kaleh was confused. He felt well, if a little exhausted. But the last thing he remembered was that house collapsing upon him! No way could he still be alive! 

No, there was something else after that…Yes, a voice, like silk or cool water, speaking to him words he couldn't understand. Or could he? He wasn't sure.

Everything was so strange. He remembered well the attack of the slavers on the village of Gakyu. They were surprised by the sudden attack, and were soon outnumbered.

He remembered how the men fought to protect the inhabitants, the women and children.

He remembered seeing his comrades falling one after the other, captured or killed by the demons.

He remembered the sudden pain as the arrow struck him in the abdomen.

He remembered the cries of despair of the innocents being captured.

And he remembered the scent of fire burning to ashes his beloved home…

_That voice_…No he couldn't be dead. He could feel the warmth of a nearby fire, and his lungs were still pumping air. There was also something else…_roses' perfume?_ Yes, definitely roses.

Kaleh carefully examined each part of his hurt body. When he was sure that he didn't have any broken limb, he slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was blurred, but he could distinguish a fire near him. _The warmth in my dreams… _He was still in the village from what he could see and smell, and it was sunset, or dawn, since the sky was bright red. _Must be dawn, there's no dusk at sunset…_

Then his vision focused and he realized that, even if he was still in the village as presumed, what he saw wasn't what he thought! The fire was a heating plant, better known by humans as the Phoenix bush. He had seen it once before, in Hilona's house. Then that meant!

Kaleh turned his gaze to the opposite side of the bush: the youko lay there, sleeping, his silver hair spilled over his shoulders.

_He's mad to let his guard off! _Thought Kaleh.

However, the youko wasn't sleeping. When Kaleh began to move, he opened his eyes and was to the side of the man in the blink of an eye.

"Don't move." he said gently.

The man, surprised, stiffened.

"You would only hurt yourself, Kurama simply said. Just stop moving and let me examine your wounds."

Too surprised to protest, Kaleh went back to his couch of…_vines?_

He suddenly realized that he owed his life to a demon he defied only weeks ago! In the meantime, that same demon examined him and told him with that grave voice of his:

"It looks like you're fully healed. You can move now, but – he eyed the fearful man – I think you should stay, at least to take a meal. You've been unconscious for two days, you know."

Kaleh couldn't believe his ears: the demon was actually _being kind _to him! He relaxed a bit thought, since the youkai got away from him.

Minutes later, he was seeping soup from a bowl, the youko doing the same on the opposite side of the Phoenix bush. Neither of them spoke for a long time, but soon the question Kaleh was burning to answer blurted out:

"Why did you help me?"

"Excuse me?" the youko left his golden eyes from his bowl.

"Why did you help me? I mean, it's not like you had to, you're a youkai!"

"Oh that! It's because I thought it was right: I couldn't simply leave you like that."

Another silence. The youko finished his bowl, while Kaleh absorbed this new piece of information, quite difficult to admit.

"What's your name?" asked the still puzzled man.

"What's yours?" asked the youko in return.

"I asked first."

"I saved you."

Kaleh was defeated. He sighed.

"Kaleh is my name."

"Mine's Kurama."

"Kurama? Not the legendary youko thief?"

"If you want to consider this side of my life…yes."

"You lie," said Kaleh stubbornly. _No way could he be him._

"You already told me that once, remember?" said Kurama grinning. "And you were wrong."

Kaleh shut his mouth. The youko was right, but the fact that the legendary Youko Kurama - the one famous among humans for his cruelty - was helping him was quite improbable. He decided to test the youkai, even though a small part of his mind (which he silenced quite quickly and effectively with a mental cloth in its mental mouth) told him it wasn't such a good idea.

"You never used to help people, how come you're so changed?"

Kurama looked up, surprised by the question. His gaze shifted from amused to thoughtful, and there was an undeniable sadness in the golden orbs as they stared back at him.

"I was…human…for a lifespan," said he. Then, seeing the surprised look on Kaleh's face: "Remember when people talked about me being dead?" Kaleh nodded. "It was true in some way: my soul went to the Ningenkai and I reincarnated myself in a human male known as Shuuichi Minamino. My ningen mother taught me how to love" - and Kaleh noted definitely a great sadness in his eyes at this point – "taught me how to be human…"

"What happened to her?"

"She died…three years ago…"

The man didn't say anything, all his sympathy going to the sad being in front of him, completely forgetting that it was a youkai.

0000000000 

"Are you sure he took that path?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei glared at him as if he was mad.

"OK! I didn't say anything!" exclaimed the Makai lord. "But didn't you say it lead to that human village?"

"Hn."

"Then why is he heading this way?" said Kuwabara. "His lover can't possibly be in that village: I can hardly imagine that millennia aged youko with a human!"

"Don't be stupid Kazuma!" Yusuke said. "Of course it is where his lover is! Why would he go that way otherwise?"

"Hn!" growled Hiei. "I didn't see any blond-haired woman in that village. Perhaps he _really _had a meeting with a merchant."

"You didn't see any woman because you thought that village wasn't important enough, shrimp!" Kuwabara teased him. "You thought the necklace came from that city!"

Hiei didn't say anything and leapt forward at supernatural speed, vexed. Kuwabara yelled at him that he was a coward – and where was he thinking to go? Come back! – while Yusuke laughed at the two.

000000000

The camp wasn't as large as they expected, barely average: it was merely composed of one principal tent for the leader, a few smaller ones for the hundredth of mercenaries composing the troop, and cages for the captives. Those last were divided in three groups: the men, the women, and the children. There were numerous small youkai groups patrolling the valley, while some guarded the prisoners. A fire had been made in the center of the camp and the officers were debating around it, jugs of a doubtful alcohol in their claws.

"We should take great profit from this raid!" said one four-eyed demon.

"Yeah!" approved a smaller youkai, his dirty blue hair spilled around him as a cloak.

"How many did we capture?" asked a horned red demon, apparently the leader.

"One hundred and fifty four!" exclaimed the four-eyed demon. "I say, this is the best raid we made!"

"You forgot to take out the infants and elders!" growled a lizard-like youkai.

"Shut up Nork!" said the four-eyed demon, taking his bloodstained sword out of its sheath.

"Are you threatening me Galuk!" said Nork, also taking his sword out.

"Yeah! Fight! That will leave more for me!" exulted the blue-haired demon.

However, the fight he expected never came, for the fourth youkai squeezed his neck before he could react. The other two froze in place.

"That Floïc was an idiot after all," said the youkai with deadly calmness. "Do you wish to follow him?" he eyed the two remaining youkais.

The sound of two blades going back into their sheath was the only answer.

"Good. Now Nork, what were you saying?"

The lizard youkai choked with fear, but managed to answer:

"I was saying, Master Tyag, that without the elders and young infants we had in the lot, we only had left about one hundred…"

"Let us kill those!" exclaimed Galuk.

"They should make a proper meal," agreed Tyag.

Soon after, the three were drinking and laughing at the expected feast.

00000000000

Kurama shivered: that wasn't good at all. He had been listening to the leaders' conversation, having crept past the guards easily in his kitsune form, and he now knew that Kaleh and he didn't have much time left to save the village's inhabitants from those slavers.

Going back the way he came, he met with Kaleh in the cave they had taken position in. The man was on the small ledge in front of it, observing the numerous patrols and their paths, plundering the various ways to get past them and into the camp to free his friends. He merely gave Kurama a small acknowledging glare before going back to his watch.

"What have you found?" whispered the bearded man.

"We should act quickly," answered the youko, "they are going to kill the infants and elders in the morning."

"Blast!" hissed Kaleh. "That doesn't leave us much time! What do you propose?"

"You're good with lock picking, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" asked Kaleh, eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm good at observing," answered the Youko, "and it was a part of my life as a thief."

"One point for you. So, what's the plan?"

"See that ravine in the east of the valley? There is a small forest out there, I shall lure them there, while you free the others and flee by the west in that small river."

"Even those youkais aren't stupid enough to fight a youko in a forest!" hissed Kaleh.

"Believe me my friend, they _are_ stupid enough. Beside, I shall hide my true nature and powers until most of them are after me."

"If you say so. But still, there are too many of them, even for you!"

"I shall take out a few patrols before," answered Kurama. "Which ones would be best in your opinion?"

"The one which crosses the stream at the east and the two there, and there," said Kaleh, pointing at three patrols. "They never meet with any other patrol; so, none should miss them until dawn. But there are still too many of them!"

Kurama smiled, his fangs shining in the moonlight, and said with a deadly cold and amused voice that made the man shiver:

"Have you ever seen me fighting?"

Tbc…

**Author's note:**

Ugh, not much to say. I changed a few minor things here and there, but basically it's the same. Even after all that time I still like the original story, although I will follow some suggestions that were made by some reviewers and rewrite some of the future chapters.

**Review responses:**

Mizuki hikari: lol, yeah, I know. I still don't know if I'll write a sequel though, as I had planned originally by introducing that in the plot. Maybe I'll do it, but I really don't know.

ReKo-KiTsUnE:Thanks a lot. :) Hope you like this chapter too. Anyway, it probably answers your question, and if not then the next chappie should. See ya:D

Thanks to all who reviewed, or just read the story. All comments are appreciated, see you soon,

Ellenlome


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu hakusho. I do, however, own the plot of this story and whatever original characters in it.

**Chapter six**

Kaleh watched as the youko disappeared into the shadows, not even making a sound. After some time, Kaleh heard some muffled noises, like small animals growling. The sound repeated itself two more times, in two other locations. Soon after, Kurama returned.

"It is done," he simply said before disappearing again in the night.

Kaleh shivered once more. He didn't knew what happened down there, but that youko must be really powerful to take out three youkai patrols in the blink of an eye.

Resuming to his watch, he noticed a small red-headed silhouette crawling towards the central fireplace, noticeable only from a high position like his.

_Kurama?…_he thought. _What the heck? Is that his human form? He looks like a girl._

0000000000000

Eliminating those three patrols was the easiest thing Kurama ever did. They didn't even realize what happened to them before it was too late.

Crossing the woods enclosing the camp, Kurama approached the leaders' spot. His feet were light and didn't make a sound or left a track. Hiding his youki was easy enough. He knew he could release it anytime.

He waited a few minutes for all the patrols to be close enough to hear what was about to happen, and then he launched his attack.

Kurama's dagger flew through the air and landed right between the eyes of Galuk, killing him instantly. The remaining leaders turned around swiftly, only to discover a red-haired man standing dagger in hand.

"It looks like one of the humans escaped us," said Nork.

"Yeah, and I've come to finish you, you dirty bastards!" exclaimed Kurama defiantly, doing his best to sound like an angry human villager, which wasn't that hard really considering he was angry and already had the human part.

The laughing of Tyag diverted his attention.

"You're bold, human, but not enough! Nork! Kill him!"

Before the lizard youkai could react, Kurama had launched his dagger towards Tyag. The demon, still laughing, was hurt in the abdomen. His laughing transformed into a scream of rage and pain, while Kurama swiftly dodged Nork.

All of this had only taken a few seconds, and the dagger Kurama had launched had fulfilled its purpose: the leader was enraged enough to follow him and his scream had attracted almost all the patrols.

00000000000

This human more and more enraged Tyag. Despite his weak appearance, he had managed to escape him and his mercenaries, although almost all of the patrols had come to his call. Then, the mercenaries' chieftain realized that the human was trying to escape them.

_Oh no you don't! _thought Tyag.

He yelled an order to his mercenaries in a barbaric language. Immediately, the youkais proceeded in pushing the human towards the east of the valley. The number of enemies to face was too much, and the redhead was forced in the ravine.

Finally, after minutes of pursuing, the human was cornered, his back to the cliffs, surrounded by the youkais. Tyag grinned triumphantly, and ordered his men not to attack him. He wanted to kill the human himself.

"So," said the demon, smiling, "it looks like you're trapped boy!"

But to Tyag's surprise, the redhead didn't seem to be terrorized as he should be. In fact, he was smiling.

"Oh no, Tyag the slaver," he said with a cruel smile, "it's you who has fallen into my trap!"

"What?"

But suddenly, a blinding light appeared, sheltering the human from the youkais eyes. At the same time, Tyag felt the rising of power. A power so terrible that he began to choke. When calm returned to the forest, the mercenaries discovered a silver youko standing in the place of the human.

"Who are you?" asked Tyag, his eyes wide in terror.

"My name is Kurama," answered the youko with a smile.

"Kurama?" Tyag blinked a few times before realization strike him. "Not the…"

But the words never left his mouth, for the next moment, apocalypse was unleashed from all sides upon the slavers. And while the fight took place, Kurama idly thought that it was getting pretty annoying to have people ask if was really was Youko Kurama…

00000000000

Once he saw the youkais running after Kurama from above, Kaleh left his place and stealthily proceeded to the cages. To his surprise, only one guard was left to look after the prisoners, and Kaleh disposed of him quietly.

Kaleh reached first for the men's cell. One of the guards spotted him as he approached:

"Kaleh! What are you doing here!"

"Obviously, I'm getting you out of this mess!" replied Kaleh, rolling his eyes at the guard's stupidity and putting his dagger in the lock.

"We thought you were dead! How did you survive that house's collapsing?"

If sweatdrops were real, Kaleh was sure they would all be drowned by now. _Great, how am I supposed to explain that?_ He briefly considered saying that the ugly duckling (don't ask, you don't want to know. I swear you don't) had saved him, but then decided that the image didn't fit the youko and wisely decided to settle for a more neutral answer.

"I…received help from an…unexpected ally."

The guard raised an eyebrow at that, and nearly said that he thought Kaleh was going nuts. Suddenly, the guard's eyes widened. Kaleh turn around just in time to see a dozen of mercenaries before engaging them in combat.

The bearded man knew he couldn't resist long with only a short sword and dagger, but he knew that he could take one or two of them out before being killed. Suddenly, one of the youkais fell on his right. Then one on his left. Finally, there was only the one in front of Kaleh remaining, a funnily enough bright pink demon, which the man achieved with one last blow.

"Well, that was close!" said the orange-haired man in front of him.

"Yeah," approved a brown-eyed man. "But these were pretty weak demons: we didn't even had to use our ki!"

"Hn!" was the only remark of the third.

Kaleh looked at them with shock:

"Who are you?" He finally croaked out.

The brown-eyed man looked at him, then said with a goofy grin on his face:

"I'm Yusuke, this is Hiei and the big mouth there is…"

"I'M KUWABARA KAZUMA THE MIGHTY!" declared the orange-haired man. "I'M…"

But whatever he was about to say never got out of his mouth, for Hiei jumped on him and began to beat him, from which ensued a classical fight Hiei/Kazuma. Not even bothering to notice, Yusuke exclaimed:

"Well! What about getting your friends out of there?"

Kaleh approved after some time to admit the fact that three other powerful beings were helping him.

0000000000000

The villagers, under Kaleh's direction and Yusuke's group protection, were fleeing the valley when a silver fox appeared at their side.

"KURAMA!" yelled the three companions.

"What…you know him?" asked Kaleh, puzzled.

"They're my friends," said youko Kurama in a growl, although I would very much like to know what they are doing here…" Yusuke smiled. Kuwabara smiled. Hiei frowned because he didn't understand what the two bakas were smiling for – having Kurama angry wasn't a good idea. A series of glances later, Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara, while Kuwabara pointed to Hiei.

"It's all his fault!" they said. Hiei raised and an eyebrow and silently pointed at Kuwabara (who else?).

They all looked at each other, then….

"It's all his fault!" Yusuke at Hiei and Kuwabara at Yusuke. Hiei kept pointing at Kuwabara. When they noticed this, the two others were upset. Kurama could feel a headache coming.

"Hiei!" chided Yusuke. "You're supposed to point to me!"

"Why?" asked the fire demon.

"Because it's how the game goes!"

"What game?"

"The game where we all point at someone else and no one agrees on who's the culprit!" Yusuke pouted.

"Why?" Hiei was lost. What the hell were they talking about?

"Because that way Kurama will never find out!"

This was getting annoying. "Find out what?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. Hiei was either faking it, or he was incredibly stupid at times. He took a breath to try and explain patiently to Hiei what was going on. Of course, he had forgotten about a certain big mouth.

"So he doesn't find out that Yusuke and I tried to find what he was doing and that you helped us tracking him shrimp!" he blurted. Everyone's eyes went wide, and then Kurama's energy started crackling in the air.

The youko was starting to have a headache. Then, looking at the exhausted humans, he said: "We should stop and make camp for the night."

"What about those slavers?" asked Kaleh, trying very hard not to laugh.

"If Kurama is here, it means that you have nothing to fear from those demons anymore!" exclaimed Yusuke. He should have known better than talking. The youko raised one eyebrow. Yusuke gulped.

"I'll deal with you later," Kurama said and then turned and leaved them standing there.

Soon after, the humans had settled around campfires, and were eating vegetables that Kurama had generously (and to almost everyone's surprise) summoned. Of course, even after a threat by one of the most powerful and feared youkais around, the threesome weren't satisfied. So they crept silently up to the sole person who could possibly answer their questions.

"Hey! Kaleh!" Yusuke hissed.

"Yes?"

The three companions gathered around him with devilish grins on their faces, making the man feel nervous.

"Do you happen to know who's the fox's lover?" asked Kuwabara.

"Huh? Lover?" _What are they talking about?_

"Yeah! The owner of the blond lock!" asked Yusuke with an evil grin.

To their surprise, Kaleh ended out laughing, sprawled on the floor, and he stayed like that for about twenty minutes. When his laugher finally calmed down, Kaleh, unable to speak yet, guided them to a small fire on the outskirts of the camp. What they saw there dumbfounded them all: Kurama - that millennia aged, cruel and insensible youko - was rocking a small blond girl of about six years old in his arms.

"What? You mean…she…That's impossible!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kurama hissed. "She's sleeping!" Then more menacingly: "If you wake her up, I promise I will kill you!"

The others gulped (well, except for Hiei) and decided wisely that no comments were required.

**The End.**

**Author's note:**

Well, here you have it. The final chapter. Wow, I actually finished a story. (big smile) Go me! (cough) Anyway, hum, reviews.

Well folks, this is the end of it. To all those who reviewed, thanks a lot. Reviews are fuel for writers. :D I don't know if I'll ever write a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic anytime near soon, but oh well. Maybe.

Until next time,

Ellenlome.


	7. Author's note sequel up!

Hey guys! To all of you who liked this story and wished for a sequel, well, I've got news for you! Good news that is. :)

Yes, THE SEQUEL IS UP, but I'm not the one writing it. Another author, Tennyou, asked if she could write it, and since I said yes, she did! So, the sequel's up. It's called "Upon this brave new world", and I strongly advise reading it! The link is on favorite stories page, if you can't find it directly. It's really well written and worth it, so read it guys!

See ya,

Ellenlome


End file.
